Christmas Time
by thelastcrusade
Summary: Christmas Party at Jordans place, includes the gang from the morge.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time at the Boston Medical Examiners office and that time of year always called for a celebration, time to take a break from life at the morgue, but apparently not from each other. Jordan was having a little bash at her place with all the usually suspects, Macey would be there, with Renee in tow, the oddcouple- Bug and Nigel, Lily was going, as was Seeley and of course Woody.

Seeley was flattered to be invited and although he would turn up a few hours late he was really quite excited. He found Jordan's apartment alright and banged on the door.

"Yesh?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Dr. Macey? Hey, its Seeley," the door opened slowly and Garret's head popped around the corner.

"Whoa!" Seeley exclaimed, the fumes emanating from Jordan's apartment were enough to get you drunk before you had even stepped inside the door.

"Welcome, welcome" Dr Macey slurred, pushing a beer into Seeleys hand before tottering off into the kitchen.

"Man he is plastered!" Seeley laughed under his breath, shaking his head. And apparently he wasn't the only one Seeley soon realised as a commotion erupted in the lounge room.

Bug had just spilled a half drunk bottle of bourbon down Woody's back as he stumbled to get to the bathroom.

"Oh…hiccup..sorry…Woody... I…"

"No worry's bug man" Woody laughed as he downed the last of his beer.

"Ill get u a towel… JORDAN CAN I HAVE A TOWEL?" bug yelled

"Nah its cool" Woody replied, peeling his now sticky bourbon stained shirt off "I was getting hot in here anyway."

At that moment Jordan and Lily stumbled out of Jordan's bedroom arm in arm giggling, they both stopped taking in the sight of Woody's half nakedness.

"Oh. my. god." whispered Lily to Jordan, her eyes round as dinner plates, "I am impressed!"

They turned to each other and started laughing, sliding down the walls to sit in a crumpled mass in the doorway.

"Wow! I had no idea he was so built!" Lily exclaimed as they continued to giggle drunkenly like school girls

'Eugh!' Jordan groaned almost bending over double trying to reach a bottle of cheap champagne that was just out of arms distance.

"Hey Lily, dare you to get me that bottle." Jordan grinned.

Too drunk to do get up and go get it Lily stretched her arm out making the same 'Eugh' noise Jordan had just emitted and promptly giving up. They both looked longingly at the bottle for a moment before they groggily tried to untangle themselves from each other, Jordan grabbed Lilly's leg lifting it, "I believe this belongs to you" she said with a straight faced before the two girls erupted into more fits of giggles.

Bug was staggering towards them, and then stumbled over them much to their protests and cries of pain as he stood first on Lily's knee and then on Jordan's hand.

"Sorry, I just… I have to get…" his voice trailed off as he entered the dark of Jordan's bedroom, he was rummaging through her draws, Jordan could here them open and close looking for what she had no idea. She tried to turn her head to see but it didn't turn far enough and she was way too drunk to care, he retuned soon after staggering over them again to join Woody, Nigel, Seeley, Garret and Renee in the lounge room. He held onto Lily and Jordan's heads for balance as he passed,

"Sorry, sorry I…eh" he slurred

"OW MAN THAT WAS MY EYE!" Jordan yelled, hitting bug in the thigh as he clumsily walked off carrying what looked like a purple cloth in his hand.

"Here" he said as he thrust a t-shirt he had pulled from Jordan's draws into Woody's chest, Woody shrugged as he yanked it over his head and tried to pull it over his much too broad shoulders.

Bug slid down onto the couch next to Nigel who was deeply involved in a game of concentration with Renee

"CONCENTRATION! Concentration lets begin!" Nigel sung, "Colours: BLUE" "Organge" countered Renee, "orange, orange I meant orange"

Nigel stifled a giggle at the usually controlled D.A Walcott being, well… not so very controlled.

"GREEN" Nigel yelled.

"White" Renee shot back.

"Ah-a love, white is not a colour now- SKULL!" Nigel laughed pushing Renees beer closer to her.

"White most certainly IS a colour!" she spat.

"No love sorry to inform you – its not! Even ask Buggels over here"

"True" Bug replied nodding his head knowingly.

"What are you talking about! White most definitely is, umm woody is wearing a white shirt" she spluttered "and it has to be a colour if they can make a shirt out of it!"

Turing her head to point out detective Hoyt and prove her point "…well, he was wearing a white shirt, now he's wearing…?" her voice trailed off as she crooked her head in confusion. At that point Nigel and Bug turned around to see Woody dancing alone wearing on of Jordan's v neck t-shirts. The three of them bellowed with laughter, all the noise caught Lily and Jordan's attention and they stuck their heads out into the lounge room to see what was going on,

"That is my favourite shirt!" Jordan yelled, shaking with laughter, "look at what you've done to it!"

Woody seemed surprised, he looked down.

"Ah. Yes." He replied simply, running his hands down the offending item of clothing "Yes."

Jordan's purple t-shirt was like a midriff on the well built detective coming barely halfway down his torso, he had also ripped the sleeves open as he tried to push his arms through the comparatively much smaller holes. He looked ridiculous, he really did and the room filled with laugher.

Woody's face was covered in a dopey smile, he walked over to Lily and Jordan half picking them up in an effort to stand them on their feet, he squished himself between the two draping his arms over their shoulders and hugging them in close to him.

"Ahh, my girls" he sighed, planting a big sloppy kiss on both of their cheeks

"Eeeew! You just spat on me!" Jordan joked playfully trying to push his arm off her.

"Oh you have a problem with my spit hey?"He said menacingly as he grabbed her head tightly between his huge hands and pulled her face towards him

"Noo!" she squealed trying to push herself away from him as he stuck out his tongue and licked her right up the face, chin to forehead.

"AHHH hahahaha" Woody mock laughed as Jordan wiped his spit of with the back of her hand before quickly seeking payback, she grabbed onto his chin and licked his face back, "Haha" She laughed, "vengeance is mine!"

"Actually I found that quite lovely! I might never wash my face again," he smiled down at her.

"Oh get off me you grot!" she laughed, elbowing him in the ribs.

The mood in Jordan's apartment was merry, fuelled by the copious amounts of alcohol they had all consumed, but it was only 11.30 and the night wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Bug practically screamed.

"You ordered pizza?" Seely questioned "How old are you all, 16?"

"I wish!" Garret laughed "anyway it was either that, or half a rotten tomato and a box of cheerios, cos that's all Jordans got in her kitchen!"

"Yeh, yeh laugh it up" Jordan said rolling her eyes, downing the last swig of beer in her bottle and walking over to answer the door, "cooking isn't my thing."

"If cooking isn't, then drinking is" Seely whispered to Lily who giggled as she cast her eyes around for Woody who had seemed to disappear.

Woody was in the bathroom when he heard Bug squealing out that the pizza was here. He had taken off the purple t-shirt of jordans that he had now all but destroyed and held his own shirt under the faucet to rinse out some of the stiky bourbon that Bug had spilt all down it. And he was now in the process of using Jordans hairdryer that he had fished out from the cabinet beneath her sink to dry it off. Not wanting to miss out on the pizza he abandoned all hope of completely drying the shirt and pulled it on still half wet.

When he entered the lounge room he saw Jordan leaning up against her door talking to the pizza delivery guy. The pizza guy was chatting her up, he could see it from across the room and she was loving it. She giggled and lent out and rested her hand on his bicep when he made a joke and twisted her finger around a strand of her curly dark hair. Woody was determined to put an end to this display, fixing his gaze he marching over to the pair. As he got closer he could here the delivery guy say,

"Anyway im Jay, I'm just delivering pizzas to save up enough money so I can go backpacking through italy"

"Yeh? Well I am Woody. And this is Jordan." he sain nodding his head in Jordans direction."She cuts up the _dead_ for a living."

Jordan choked alittle as she spun around to a face Woody a a look of mixed shock, anger and amusement flashed across her face as the delivery guy laughed nervously,

"rrrright...seriously?"

" 'Fraid so." Woody nodded gravely an as he leaned between the two, taking the pizza boxes from Jays arms and closing the door in his face. Turing to smile innocently at Jordan, who pretended to be mad for about five seconds before smiling,

"Ass. You know I nearly got us free pizzas."

"Oh, did you now?" he smiled down at her, slipping his arm around her waist and walking toward the rest of the gang with the pizza. Jordan looked down at his hand resting on her hip and thought about pulling away, but instead placed her hand on top of his and inter locked their fingers. Woody's eyebrows shot op when he felt Jordans hand slide on top of his. When he put his arm around her waist he had half expected her to pull it off, he smiled to himself, but as he passed the pizza boxes over to Garret he felt Jordan move away from him, her hand slipping from his. He frowned inwardly as he watched her swagger her way over and join in an animated conversation with Bug and Nigel. He watched her as she laughed with them and couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and could help thinking that although only briefly Jordan _had_ returned his affections. And that thought made him dizzier than all the beer he had consumed that night. He shook his head and sat down to take a seat next to Garret. Everyone greedily tucked into the steaming pizzas infront of them.

As everyone sat around drinking and eating they grew more and more content, and the noise level grew louder and louder. Woody found him self in an in depth conversation withGarret about the history of mob related crime in the Boston area, but when he heard the beginnings of "Dirty Water" by the Standells come on, his ears pricked up. He looked up to see that Jordan had turned it on and was now dancing he way over to him.

"Ooh" she sung smiling as she danced holding a hand out to Woody.

_**IM GONNA TELL YOU A STORY, IM GONNA TELL YOU A STORY BOUT MY TOWN, IM GONNA TELL YOU A BIG BAD STORY BABY**_

"C'Mon Woody dance with me baby!" He took hold of her hand, grabbed her around the waist and swung her around, as she squealed.

"I love this song!" Woody shouted above the music.

"Haha, yeh I know, me too, me too" Jordan laughed back as Lily and Seely came to join them in the dance.

"I love this song- I love this song!" yelled Garret dragging Renee to her feet.

**_DOWN BY THE RIVER, DOWN BY THE BANKS OF THE RIVER CHARLES_**

"I live right near there!" Bug yelled bouncing to his feet. Almost instantly the whole gang where dancing around to The Standells in Jordans lounge room.

Woody jumped up onto Jordans coffeetable half dragging her up as he did so,"**_Ooh I love that dirty water!"_** he sung out loud,and the rest of the gang threw back their heads- **_"BOSTON YOU'RE MY HOME!"_** they yelled all at once.

Nigel threw open Jordans window, "BOSTON YOU'RE MY HOME!" he screamed out into the night.


End file.
